2016 Dinoco Light 350
The 2016 Dinoco Light 350 was a race held at the Motor Speedway of the South. The Race In this race, the green flag waves and Dirkson D'Agostino tries to pass Dino Draftsky, but spun and saved himself, as the caution does NOT come out. The race continues with Lightning McQueen passing Bobby Swift and Rev-N-Go Racer, then Cal Weathers a couple of seconds later. Apparently, it was the twenty-third lap. Later, he passes Jack DePost and is behind Dino Draftsky. But Jack passes him and Lightning spun at 300mph and 6 meters. Sally Carrera and Mater are cheering for him in the pits. Maddy McGear's mother and Albert Hinkey are also cheering for him. Cal is in the lead until Lightning tells him his blinker is on. Cal panics until he finds out his blinker is not on, and Bobby passes him. After that, Bobby takes second place with Lightning, Cal, Brian Spark, Brick Yardley, and Apple Racer behind him. McQueen passes him and then passes Phil Tankson for first place with Brick having second place. After McQueen, Swift, and Weathers go to the pits, Yardley takes first place for a certain amount of time. The three friends go to the pits along with Brian Spark, Apple Racer, Bruce Miller, and Phil Tankson. McQueen, Swift, and Weathers are the first three out of the pits, and McQueen soon passes Dino Draftsky, Carl Clutchen, and Jack DePost. Later, he, Bobby Swift, Cal Weathers, and Brick Yardley pass Speedy Comet and Reb Meeker to take the Top 4 positions in the point standings with Carl Clutchen also passing. Speedy finished 11th with Meeker being happy with McQueen. Transcript Andretti's Wild Charge 50 years later Kori: Now Mario. I know you could not attend in Calladega because you were busy. It is 50 years since the 1966 Calladega 500 and Since you are here let us talk about that epic race which is known as Andretti's Wild Charge Mario: Oh yeah that race! That was the best race of my whole career. I had spun sometime in the middle of the race and fell to 26th. I thought I would not finish above 15th. By the end of the race I was getting faster. I had gone from 17th to 15th to 13th. The King: Sorry for interrupting. I was racing that time too. Part time but since it was Calladega I decided to enter. Mario was just unstoppable that race. I remember he broke the fastest lap record of Calladega too. Mario: I remember that! I then went to 10th place. Few laps later 5th. I thought this was it but I was not done! I overtook Oaks to take 4th and then Kraig Shiftright to take 3rd. The King: The announcers were going crazy by that time. Kori: Of course they were going crazy! Mario: It was the final lap of the race and I somehow got passed Carsac and I was in 2nd place. Foyt was leading and tried his best to stop me but I overtook him with only 1 turn to go and won! Kori: AMAZING! REALLY AMAZING! The King: I only finished 14th but I will always remember the moment Mario had overtaken me. One of my favorite races in my part time years. Kori: Thank you Mario and The King for telling your stories. (End of Transcript) Results # Lightning McQueen # Bobby Swift # Cal Weathers # Brick Yardley # Carl Clutchen # Reb Meeker # Dino Draftsky # Markus Krankzler # Rex Revler # Jimmy Cables # Speedy Comet # Bruce Miller # Jack DePost # Todd Marcus Category:Historic Races Category:2016 Piston Cup Season Tracks